The present invention relates to medication assisted detoxification programs and, more particularly, to the detoxification of patients suffering from addiction to alcohol or drugs. Conventional inpatient detoxification programs require 2-5 day patient stays at an inpatient medical or treatment facility, resulting in a much greater expense. Many of these programs do not include follow-up programs. That is, once the patient is released from the treatment facility.
As can be seen, there is a need for an outpatient program that can assist patients with addictions to alcohol or drugs.